Of Love, Villans, and Late-Night Pizza
by IrishPrincess7678
Summary: Sequel to "Accidentally in Love". So it's become apparent that Sam and her friends will never have a normal life. But when new dangers, villains, and experiments come into view, they'll realize the adventure was only just beginning! Yeah, this sounds cheesy but hey! You can't judge a book by it's summary: you have to read the pages (err, chapters if you will) XD Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

Heyo,** guys! :D**

**OK: so I know how I said this would be posted weeks ago, but school decided these next couple weeks were the PERFECT opprotunity to throw at least 9-25 tests at me, most of which I did end up passing...yeah I'm Donatello smart, I don't mean to brag (haha...OK, so that was a lie)**

**Anway, I'm here now, and LET'S GET THIS THANG STARTED! :D**

**Hope you all will enjoy this sequel, and if there are any ideas or plot twists you wanna see happen, PM me! ;)**

**SO HERE WE GO! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, as you should all know by now...**

* * *

_(Prologue; Sam's P.O.V)_

_I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears come out the corners of my eyes. This wasn't happening right now; it just couldn't be. _

_"Saaammy? Come out and plaaaaay." a voice taunted, echoing through the empty room. I gasped before I began running off again, not daring to look behind me. I turned down a corner, trying to find some place to hide; to ready some sort of weapon. I hid on a side of a trash bin, pulling my knees close as I gripped my sword tighter, swear pouring down my face. _

_I suddenly hear footsteps echo off the alley walls, getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. I take slow deep breaths, counting the number of seconds till I have to jump out, face her. _

_The footsteps stopped, and soon I heard laughing; she was mocking me. _

_"Honestly, Sammy girl, you remind me of a little kid, considering you are one. I was always better than you, anyway. Who do you think saved your sorry little butt from your big, bad brother?"_

_I growled, taking one more deep breath. I didn't want to do this. I really didn't want to. _

_I then stood up, glaring at her. She had a big grin on her face, and normally, I'd be grinning back at her, normally after a prank we've played or just some moment between us, but I didn't feel a smile tug at my lips. I only felt more tears threatening to fall. I felt a scream crawling up my throat, wanting me to yell at her, tell her to knock it off; to come back to us. _

_Bu I swallowed it back, pointing my sword at her chest. "I'm giving you one more chance."_

_She giggled. "Sorry, but I don't **like **do-overs. I like it when it's done fast and easy. You should know that...right, **best friend**?"_

_I winced after she said that, glaring at her more. "Then I'll make sure it's that way for you." I snarled, as I began charging at her. She smiled at me, laughing one more time, before she did the same. _

_The world seemed to move in slow motion, never speeding up a moment; it felt like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for blood to be shed. _

_Waiting for the masacre to start..._

* * *

I shot up out of bed, screaming my lungs out. I soon stopped once I realized that I wasn't in any alley and there was no creepy girl wanting desperately to kill me.

Just a dream.

Oh, my name's Samatha, by the way. I'm seventeen years old, a ginger with a soul, and a ginger with the strangest life ever. Before you go and say how your life is strange, let me stop you by saying mine is very, very strange.

How so? Well, when you meet four large, talking mutant ninja turtles, get kidnapped by a evil group of ninjas, and find out that your brother was secretly evil your whole life, you begin to realize the closest you will ever get to normal is when school starts again.

Anyway, back to the screaming. Lately, I've been having terrible nightmares. My smart best friend, Freda Gotila, told me it's probably from anxiousness: we WERE starting seinor year, after all. Yet, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach it meant more than that. Every night, the dreams felt more real, each one worse than the night before. So far, this was the worst. Besides, my nightmares aren't about school.

They're about my friends.

My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Sammy?" a voice on the other side asked. With the turn of the door knob, in walked a tall, redheaded woman in her pj's, holding a cup of coffee with a concerned look on her face. This woman was actually April O'Neil, my adopted mother. Long story short, after a fallout with my brother and with the death of my parents when I was younger, April decided to take me in as her own. She has a heart pure of gold, and you could never convince me otherwise.

"Sammy, are you alright? You're screaming again." she said, walking over to my bedstand to turn on the lamp. I looked over to my clock to see that it read _5:15. _I had woken up early again.

"Sorry, April." I yawned, stretching my arms up towards the ceiling. "Just some crazy dream again."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly, moving a strand of hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to say yes, but for some reason, my mind went against it and I shook my head. "No, it was just some stupid dream, April. I'm fine."

"Yeah, and that's why you've been waking up screaming and drenched in sweat every day, right?" she asked sarcastically, glaring at me as if all of life's answers were written on my face.

I shrugged. "It's a natural reaction to dreams, so I've been told."

She snorts. "So if I have a good dream, I should scream about it?" I chuckled and stood up, pulling my arms behind me.

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you up so early?"

"I have to open the shop, of course. I want to get up early to do some cleaning. My shelves are much dustier than yesterday." She then grins. "Want to help?"

I rolled my eyes. "As tempting as that sounds, April, no thanks. I'm going on a run this morning. I need to do that before I start tomorrow."

"Would you be going with _Leo _by any chance?" she teased, grinning more.

I blushed at just the mentioning of his name. Leonardo, or Leo, is my boyfriend. We've been going out for two months, and he's amazing. A gentlemen, sweet, a bit over protective, yet thoughtful and tought, he's the best boyfriend I could ask for.

Did I mention he's a mutant ninja turtle? Well, yeah. He is. The leader of his brothers, if you will.

I smiled. "Maaaybe. My alarm WAS set for 6:30, but I might as well get up now, you know? He's probably up, anyway."

April stands up, takes a sip of her coffee, then smiles. "Wouldn't surprise me. Well, please be careful. There's cereal, waffles, or Poptarts in the kitchen for breakfast if you want."

"Nah, I'll just get donuts for Leo and I on our run, but thanks." She kisses my forehead.

"Sure. See ya later, then!" She then walks out, closing the door behind her. I sigh and sit back on my bed. I then pick up my shellphone (See what they did there? Leo thought I should have one since...well, I accidentally broke mine.) My background photo was me and three girls, all sqeezing in to get in the picture.

To the left of me was Maggie, her brunette hair put up in a messy bun. She has her mouth in the shape of an 'o' and is wide-eyed. Maggie's the hot-head out of the three of us, but that just makes her more protective. But don't get me wrong, she's still annoying when she gets all angry. But I've always been kinda close with her.

To the right of me is Hannah Ormilington, her blonde, curly hair put into a side braid as she looks at the camera, appearing to laugh with a big, goofy grin on her face. She's, I gotta say, the prettiest out of the four of my friends. She's also the crazy one; the one who comes up with obnoxious ideas, obnoxious thoughts, and just obnoxious everything! But she's still tough, and can beat the snot out of anyone.

Finally, poking her head between Maggie and myself is Freda, who's giving the camera a stink-eye. She's the smartest out of us, and she's also, no offense, not the toughest. She's gotten better thanks to her training, but she's much stronger with technology. She can put any hacker to shame in just a matter of minutes!

I smile as I place my phone down, but not before getting a text.

_Hey girl! U up? Probably going on a training date, right?_

_Just remember: keep it PG, k? XD Maybe even G!_

_See ya! 3_

_-H_

I blush furiously as I read it, smirking at her immature comment. Then another text pops up.

_U going on that run this morning...again?_

_Just remember: no tongues, no nothin, got it?_

_ I'm suppose to step up first, not you ;)_

_-M_

Jeez, did they all just PLAN this out? So I waited a few, just to check, and sure enough ANOTHER. TEXT. POPS. UP.

_Sammy, be safe out there! _

_even if Leo's out there, I don't need to worry about you, do I?_

_Well, with the two of you alone however...XD_

_-F_

That's it: I'm gonna have a chat with them later today. They don't need to worry about me, of all people. They should know me by now: I'm not gonna go too far yet and neither is Leo, I think!

Not daring to look at my phone again, I continued getting ready, then went out into the kitchen to at least eat a granola bar. I then slipped on my shoes and climbed out the window, greeted by an early morning breeze and the light colored sky as the sun's gonna rise in a couple hours or so. See, I guess this is the only downside to being that Leo and his bros can't walk out in broad daylight. Due to the fact people in New York wouldn't understand them, they live in the sewers, only to come out in the late hours of the night or the early morning hours.

I sighed. If only people got to really know them...

I felt my phone in my pocket and I felt it buzz. I take it out to see a text from none other than Leo himself.

_Hey, sammie :) _

_Change of plans: I need you to come down to the lair. _

_Donnie's got a surprise for us, but he won't tell us what :p_

_Meet us down here in 5? :)_

_-L_

I felt tiredness rush through me; I could've gotten a few more hours of sleep. Yet, curiousity got the better of me and I honestly wanted to see what was up down there with the guys. So I got up, slid down the fire escape, and walked down the alley till I found a sewer lid. I then opened it and climbed down, closing it above me.

This_ better_ be more important than my training run with Leo. I know it's not like a date or whatever, but Leo's got me hooked on it that it's become my morning ritual or something. Besides, I get to be with Leo!

Yes, in case you've noticed, I've gotten more cheesier with this relationship.

No, it's not because I've been watching Master Splinter's soap operas, because those are just plain weird.

I'd say everything happened _on accident..._OK, so maybe it's because of Splinter, but like I'd tell anyone else that...

* * *

**TBC! :D**

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! IM REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! 8th grade is keeping me really busy, but I'm not here to make excuses I'M HERE TO WRITE!**

**I'd write more, but I'm in a bad mood. The one day I find Doctor Who and Sherlock at my library, my cards blocked till I pay for my overdue books. MY own fault, BUT STILL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**

**Well, excuse me while I go have a breakdown, but I'll see you all soon! **

**LATERZ!**

**-IrishPrincess**


	2. Chapter 2

(Maggie's P.O.V)

I trudged through the sewers like a zombie, Hannah leaning against me. It wasn't even 6 in the morning yet, there was basically no oxygen, and I was being called down to the sewers for a _surprise. _

"The surprise better be a gorme breakfast; omlets, bagels, pancakes and all." I growled, shoving Hannah off me to make her walk. Hannah had spent the night at my house after her sister kept her up all night yelling at her about college (not my place to talk about) and we were both just dead.

By the way, I'm Maggie. Seventeen years old, amazing fighter, all that good stuff. You should probably know me by now, right?

Anway, it only made matters worse when I felt my tennis shoes fill up with water, which I knew for a fact wasn't clean. I clentched my fists, taking big, deep breaths to keep from getting angry. Donatello bette have something _amazing _to show us, like a million dollars in cash.

"I'm gonna kill that brainiac of a turtle." I scowled, once again shoving Hannah off me, who only mumbled in response. "Jeez, you're out of it."

"Dfskj."

"Say what?"

"Didn't get enough sleep. Texting Mikey after you fell asleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised? You love birds can't stop texting day AND night."

"Don't act like it's a surprise, Mags. You text Raph all the time, not to mention your late-night Purple Dragon raids." Hannah teasted tiredly, beginning to lean on me.

I felt my cheeks get warm, but luckily Hannah was too tired to tell the difference. Raphael, the hotheaded, red bandana mutant ninja turtle, who by the way my friends and I met this summer, has been my boyfriend for a couple of months now, and I gotta say it's been pretty amazing.

But I'm not gonna start going around talking like those cheesy folk in fairy-tale stories, because I ain't no stinkin' princess. I like fightin' my _own _dragon, thanks.

Anyway, we finally arrived in the lair to see everyone there, including Sam and Freda, who looked fresh as dasies, of course. Raph was punchin his bean bag, smirkin when he saw me walking in all pissed. Sam and Freda were on the couch, talking to each other. Michelangelo, Hannah's obnoxious boyfriend, was reading a comic book. Leonardo, Sam's boyfriend, was nowhere in sight and neither was Donatello, whom I assumed was probably in his lab being the nerd he was. He's Freda's boyfriend, by the way.

"This better be really freakin' good, fellas." I exclaimed, walking into the light as I find Hannah has somehow crawled onto my back, clutching my stomach so I'd give her a piggyback ride. "Because, you know, _sleep._"

"Oh come on, you diva. You can sacrifice one morning, I think." Sam snapped, sitting up on the couch to look at me and Hannah. "God, you guys act like you've been up all night."

"Lovergirl over here was." I replied, dropping Hannah onto the ground with a big _thud. _"She's been texting a certain someone all night." We all glance over at Mikey, who stopped reading the comic to look up at all of us.

He grinned. "We have a lot to talk about!" he replied in his surfer accent. Yeah, he's a New Yorker with a surfer accent; don't ask me why, because I've got no freakin' clue.

Hannah nodded tiredly. "Yeah, and last night was extra special." She yawned.

Raph walked over to me, kissed my forehead, then looked at the two of them. "Ova what were ya two talkin' about?"

They both looked at each other and grinned. "Comic books! What else?" they laughed, thinking they're hysterical.

I rolled my eyes. "What a shocker."

Suddenly, Donatello walked in, grinning really big. "Ladies and Turtlemen!" he announced, doing a little bow.

I walked over to the couch and sat, Raph right beside me. He pressed on. "I have a very big announcement to make!"

"Hence you talking in such a loud voice." Leo replied, appearing in the room suddenly.

I chuckled watching him walk in. "I was wonderin' who was missin'. Have fun meditating?"

Leo kissed Sam's forehead and glared at me, a hint of himor on his face. "It was pretty fun, thank you very much."

I raised my hands up in defense. "Just wanted to check."

"Ahem, ANYWAY," Donnie continued, glaring at both Leo and myself. "I've finally done something great. Something spectacular. Something super amazing, super-"

"COME ON, DUDE! TELL US WHAT YOU DID! WHAT IS IT?!" Mikey exclaimed, making a face that reminded me of a little kid. I keep having to remind myself he's the same age as us, because honestly, he's like a seven-year old trapped inside a seventeen year old's body.

"Well, I've created a machine that can finally change the way we look at things forever! Or should I say, change the way we _look_?"

We all looked at each other, then back at him, confusion written all over our faces.

I saw a little of Donnie's excitement die down after lookin at us. "W...well, what I m-mean is that...um..."

It was like that for a couple more minutes like that: him stuttering, nervously stroking his arm to find the right words to say. We all soon began getting irritated. No one, it seemed, had any desire to stop him until finally, Raph stood up, got right up in his face, and smacked him across the face, leaving a light red mark on the side of Donnie's cheek, beaming a bright red.

Freda gasped, the rest of us just kinda began laughing, except Leo, Sam, and of course Donnie, who looked at Raph, a look of sheer bewildernment on his face.

"Thank you, Raph." Donnie finally manages to say, the look never leavin' his face. Raph nods then sits down beside me, oblivious to the many stares he was receiving.

"So, to sum it up, I created a machine." He lets that sink in before continuing, "A machine to make us..._human._

* * *

(No P.O.V)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone in front of Donatello screamed, who stepped back in startlement after everyone screamed. He felt himself grinning, feeling quite proud of himself.

He invented it. Sure, it took plenty of junk-yard trips, some sneaking from his girlfriend, Freda, and some lying to his own father, to get it done but to see the expressions on their faces.

Especially Freda's.

"But...but how?" she asked, her mouth still slightly open in shock.

He beamed. "Turtle luck, of course!"

"Donatello, I've always known you could build amazing things, but a machine to turn us _human_?" Leo asked, still in disbelief. "Maybe you've been in that lab too long."

"It was long enough to build a machine, wasn't it?"

"I WANNA SEE IT!" Hannah exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running towards his lab, a fast Michelangelo right behind her, giggling. Soon, everyone had run off into the lab, leaving Donatello who strode with pride after them.

He entered the lab to see all of them looking at his latest creation, which looked much like a portal you'd see in the movies, in their opinions. It was shining silver, and it seemed to be glowing brighter now that more people where in there, brighter than when only Don was in there.

"Donnie, it's amazing!" Freda gushed, grinning at her boyfriend. Donatello blushed and winked.

"How does it work, brainiac?" Raph asked.

"Better yet, _does_ it work?" Leo piped up, studying the machine. He knew his purple-clad brother was a genius, but his inventions had a tendancy to go haywire, and he didn't exactly feel safe with this. It _was_ suppose to turn him human, after all.

"Well, I haven't exactly _tried _it yet," Donnie replies, glancing at Mikey, "But I'm looking for a brave, adventurous, super- _hero-_person who would be as so bold as to test this thing out, but I don't know where I could find one."

Samantha, catching on what Donatello was saying, smiled. "It sure would! It's just, there aren't any _turtle titans_ running around anymore, so it's almost _impossible_ to find one!"

Donnie flashed her a grin, then they both turned to face Mikey, who stilled seemed confused as to what was happening around him.

Finally, Raphael cracked. "Fer cryin' out loud, shell fer brains! They want ya ta test da damn thing!"

"Me?!" Mikey replied, pointing a green finger at himself.

Hannah nodded. "Sure, Mikey! Why not? Just think: you'll be the first to be human out of any mutant ever! Or, so I think, anyway."

"But why ME?" Michelangelo squealed, stepping farther away from his girlfriend. "Why do I have to be the lab rat?"

"Because your brothers are a bunch of chickens." Maggie replied flatly.

"Hey!" the three other brothers said in unison, glaring at the brunette who just shrugged them off.

"Don't deny it, fellas."

Hannah giggled, looking back at her boyfriend, who still looked nervous. Hannah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, pretty please? Just think: you'll be human, and if you look ten times hotter than your brothers, you can brag about it!" She grinned. "Which will probably happen, of course!"

Mikey looked at his girlfriend, his girlfriend's friends, his brothers, then the glowing machine that seemed to be whispering his name every time he looked at it.

Mikey gulped, forcing a smile. "S-sure I'll do it! It's not everyday a mutant turtle gets to walk through a giant, glowing machine that may or may not spell 'doom' for him." He laughed nervously. "Bring it on!"

"Are you sure, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Of course he is!" Hannah replied, pushing Mikey towards the machine. "Mikey's never been more sure in his life, right?" Hannah stopped him in front of the machine then ran back, hiding behind Sam.

He glanced back at all of them, who gave him their best smiles (except Raph), then faced the machine, taking a deep breath.

"O-Ok, let's get this over with." Mikey shakily took one step towards the machine, feeling his stomach get in more tangled knots.

"Ya know, we ain't gettin' any younger ova here." Raph snapped, startling Mikey. He turned around and stuck his tongue out, then quickly climbed up the small steps till he found himself standing in the middle of the machine, feeling as if he were on stage.

"OK, Donnie. I'm ready."

Donatello grinned up at him then ran over to a control panel, where a bunch of buttons glowed brighter and brighter. "OK, I need everyone else to stand back. I'm not sure how bright this will glow and what's gonna happ-I MEAN, yeah: how much it will glow." He pressed a few more buttons then looked up at Mikey, who was nervously staring at his smart brother. "If you feel any pain, scream really, really loud because I may not hear you."

"SAY WHA-" He didn't have time to finish it. Donatello had pressed the biggest glowing button, and it was red. Michelangelo had seen enough movies to know that when someone pressed a red button, something was gonna go wrong.

"Uh, guys?" Suddenly, the machine began giving off a massive purple light, glowing brighter and brighter that he couldn't see the guys anymore; just the light. "GUYS?!"

He soon felt something weird within him. His back began aching, his hands began throbbing with a mixture of pain and comfort. His toes began getting smaller.

He was turning into something else.

He let out a scream before he found himself collapsing to the ground, the bright light surrounding him.

He should have walked off right when Donnie hit the red button...

* * *

**UGH, SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! **

**My teacher laid a bunch of homework on us, and of course it took forever. That and I didn't know how to do this chapter! But here I am *sigh of relief* thank goodness. **

**OK, HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE?! Please tell me I'm not crazy, because I got off my seat and screamed, "CLIFFHANGER?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" *sighs* OK, so I'm just gonna go. I've got some studyin' to do!**

**LATER, MUCHACHOS! **

**-Irish Princess! **


	3. Chapter 3

(Hannah's P.O.V)

I watched in horror as the bright shinning light consumed most of the lab, soon even covering the whole lab, making me grip Sam's arm tightly, as if I was gonna get flown away.

By the way, the name's Hannah. I'd love to go more into detail about my life for you, but I'd like to explain what happened to my boyfriend at the moment!

Anyway, I gripped Sam's arm, and I could feel her hand on top of my arm.

"What's happening?!" I screamed, feeling a loud buzzing in my ear.

I heard a muffled response, but I couldn't hear a thing due to the loud buzzing. For a split second, I thought I was dying.

Then I remembered that if I were dying, I probably wouldn't be thinking, so I quickly got rid of the idea. But I needed to either find a way out or stop the machine, ASAP.

So, I let go of Sam's arm, feeling my arms stick out in front of me hoping that I'd find my way. I then made my feet move, and began walking towards whichever direction I was moving.

My eyes were closed, but I could feel the light pounding against it (does that make, like, any sense?) I tried again to call out to someone.

"Mikey?" The buzzing died down, and I could faintly hear my voice.

"Hannah?" A voice replied, sounding like a surfer accent. I felt hands on my shoulders, and I immediately freaked out. A thought hit me that it might have been Mikey, but you can never be too sure, so I tried moving my hands away, then I tried kicking.

"Hannah, it's me! Dudette, chill!" the voice exclaimed, holding onto my arms and I knew whoever it was had dodged my kicks, too. I then, nervously and curiously, opened one eye, and gasped.

Standing before me was not mutant ninja turtle, nor was it a monster.

It was a boy. A teenage boy.

He had scruffy blonde hair (just think Harry Styles, but more curlier and a bit cooler). He didn't have a shirt on, showing his six-pack, but he was wearing what looked like boxers...orange boxers.

"M-Mikey?" I gasped, my eyes growing wide. He flashed me his goofy grin, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Still me, dudette!"

"OHMIGOSH!" I exclaimed, looking around to see everyone else either getting up off the floor (did they honestly trip?) and soon their eyes grew wide too. "Guys, Mikey's HUMAN! And he's HOT!"

"M-Michelangelo?" Leo asked, studying the teenage boy in front of him.

"The one and only!" Mikey exclaimed, doing a hand stand. "Luckily, being human doesn't take away my BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION skills!"

Raph pushed Mikey over, making him land on his stomach. "Yeah, it's Mikey, all right."

Freda giggled. "So the machine works! Donatello," she walked over and kissed his cheek. "You're a genius!"

"But is there a way for us ta know dis thing ain't dangerous no more?" Raph asked.

"And maybe dile down on the brightness of the machine a bit? Because, you know, we'd kinda like to be able to see in front of us." Sam added, rubbing her eyes.

Mikey stood back up. "Well, Raph, it only hurt a little. Like, it felt like my back was being torn in to. Now I know how old the senior citizen's feel." He rubbed his hand. "It feels weird having more fingers and toes, but beyond that I feel good, dudes!"

Donnie grinned. "And you all thought this was gonna be dangerous, didn't ya?" Donnie then pressed a few more buttons, and the machine began glowing again. He then looked over at his other two brothers. "So who's next?"

* * *

(No P.O.V)

On the surface, in a building farther back in NYC, a man was nervously pacing back and forth in his office, glancing out the window periodically for any vehicles to show up.

"Why are they always late?" the man grumbled, adjusting the glasses on his face. He deeply sighed and continued pacing, grumbling more and more about the delay. It was dangerous doing this in the morning hours, especially with _them _out there, always trying to stop his every plan, even if _they're _his targets. But this plan, it was unstable, and it's because of those idiots he couldn't do it last night.

It became official to him, and he sighed when he looked out the window, catching his reflection within the glare off the window from the rising sun.

"_John Bishop" _he thought to yourself. _"You may just have gone off the deep end."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a pound at the door.

"Enter!" he ordered, and quickly a bunch of men piled in, the biggest one carrying a trash bag over his shoulder.

"Place it down." Bishop demanded, watching as one of the men grabbed a chair then slammed the bag down, a groan from the bag in response. He nodded for them to open the bag, and before he knew it, sitting in the chair was a beautiful, young blonde-haired woman, gasping and looking around, her arms shaking as the men tied her hands to the chair.

Bishop stared at the woman, before smiling. "Welcome, Mikalye Ormilington." He began, bowing towards the trembling woman. He looked back up at her. "I trust my men took good care of you, yes?"

"Y-you call kidnapping me, shoving me into a giant trash bag to haul me in front of a _creep_like you 'fine'?" she managed to say, scared tears rolling down her face.

"Relax, my dear." he replied, waving at the men to walk out. "Leave us." He then quickly gave them a look that said "I'll deal with you later".

Once they closed the door, he focused back on the woman. She was a beauty, with golden blonde hair, bright green eyes, and had nice, natural features. She was wearing her pajamas, which were a orange tank-top and grey sweatpants, her barefeet barely shown underneath them.

"So...why am I here?" she asked, still trembling. "I wouldn't have anything you want, you know."

"Is that so, Miss Ormilington?" he asked, his voice sounding too gentle, making shivers up his captive's spine. "Well, if you don't have anything I want, why would you be _here _then, instead of with your beautiful _children?"_

He smiled as her face paled, but she replied. "I-I don't know."

"But you do, dear lady." he purred, walking back over to his desk to open a drawer, he searched through it, then, while glancing up at her, picked up a picture in his hands. He walked back to her, making sure he stood close to her. He then knelt as if he were talking to a mere child. "Then what's this?"

He watched as her face paled again, more tears rolling down her face. "Do you recognize this girl, Miss Ormilington?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Who is it?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and turning away from him. Bishop growled and took hold of her chin aggressively, pulling her head back to face him.

"Answer me," he whispered, "or you won't have to worry about your beautiful little children."

"H...Hannah." she trembled. "My baby sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes." She then opened her eyes. "What have you done with her?" she growled, still trembling.

He smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure my facts were correct."

"W-what facts?" Bishop stood up, placed the picture of the smiling blonde-haired teenager back on his desk, and turned back to face her.

"Miss Ormilington," he asked, "What do you know about your sister?"

"S-she's sweet, innocent, and a bit inattentive, but loyal." She then added with a hiss. "And strong too."

Bishop nodded, smiling. "Ah, the love of a family. So disgusting, so pitiful. Now tell me this," Bishop looked down at her, moving a stand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, hearing her gasp and shake even more.

"What might your sister know about _mutant turtles_?"

* * *

(Freda's P.O.V)

"OK, the guys' finished!" I yelled into the living room, smiling at the four human boys in front of me. They had all stepped through my boyfriend Donatello's big machine that he oh-so-brilliantly created.

By the way, my name's Freda, but haven't we met before?

Anyway, I finished handing them clothes we had April run and get us (who knew clothing stores were open at now 8 in the morning!) and nodded in satisfaction.

"You guys look so...human!" I gushed, giggling at Michelangelo picked at his orange t-shirt. "This machine was a brilliant idea, Donatel-" My words were cut off as I turned around to speak to him. I felt my cheeks go warm.

In front of me stood a brown hair, light skinned boy with a purple plaid shirt on. Underneath was a white undershirt, and his jeans fit him perfectly. His eyes...how stupid of me to only notice them when he's human?

"Freda, are you OK?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed. "I-I just never imagined you...human!" I gasped, feeling my cheeks burn even more.

He grins. "Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes. "Looks don't matter, Donatello. You know that."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I know." I look at the rest of them. Mikey still looked pretty cute, and Hannah surely flipped out. Leo looked pretty hot too, with light brown hair and lighter skin, and he was wearing a jacket over his blue shirt, jeans, and some spare tennis shoes. Raph, with his dark red hair (even darker than Sam's hair) yet absolutely no freckles, was wearing a motorcycle jacket over a ripped, red shirt and baggy pants, black shoes poking out underneath.

I smiled. "You guys look awesome! The rest of the girls are gonna freak!"

Mikey shrugged. "Then let's go! Even if Hannah's already seen me."

"She'll love you all the same, Mikey." I replied as I began walking out of the lab and into the living room, I go to stand in front of the couch, getting all of their attentions. April was standing in the kitchen beside Master Splinter.

"Ladies and most honored master," I began, "I'd like to present Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, except a little different!" As if right on cue, Mikey sprints into the living room, doing a flip in mid air before landing beside me.

Hannah squealed. "You're adorable!" she exclaimed, jumping up into his arms as he spun her around. "Not that you weren't just as adorable when you're a turtle."

He grinned as then they looked towards the lab, waiting for the next guy to walk out. Next was Raph, and I heard Maggie whistle.

"Daaaaamn, Hothead!" she gushed, then looking over at Splinter, added, "Er, sorry for the swear word, Master Splinter."

Raph walked towards her, ruffling her hair. "Thanks, but fer the record, yer a hothead too." She rolled her eyes but did lean up for a quick kiss. "Is it my turn?" a voice called from the lab.

I smiled. "Yes, Donnie. You can come out!" He walked out then, strutting as he made his way over to me, quite pleased with himself. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing me before ending it and grinning. "What does everyone think?"

"Awesome!" everyone answered at once, and even Splinter added a nod of approval.

"Um, I think it's awesome, Donnie, and I'm really impressed, but where's..." Sam didn't need to finish. We all looked towards the lab, and sure enough, Leo wasn't out.

I frowned. "Leo?" I started walking towards the lab, poking my head in once I arrived at the door. "Anyone home?"

"Are...are they all waiting for me?"

I nodded. "Especially Saaaaamy!" I added, receiving a nervous smile from the human boy. "Come on, Leo. You look good! No one's gonna make fun of you, and you and I both know Sam especially wouldn't do that to you, right?"

Leo looked at me, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then come on!"

"Wait-" Before he could protest, I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lab, surprised by how easily it was done; he probably knew I'd keep bugging him to come out and so decided to let me pull him out.

When we're both out of the lab, Leo stands next to me, rubbing his arm nervously as he waited for everyone's thoughts.

"Leo!" Sam exclaimed, running towards Leo and pulling him into a hug. "Gosh, you look _awesome! _Of course, you always were awesome, but hey, now I can brag about you in public!" Leo smiled, hugging her tightly as he kissed her forehead, stroking her red hair.

I then look at Donatello. "OK, that's everyone!"

"OK, good. That'll give me time to explain this whole thing." I walked over and stood by him while Sam and Leo returned to the couch, sitting side-by-side. "OK, so basically, we're humans. We can go out on the surface, go places, all that good stuff. We're also free to attend _high school, _if you guys wanted to, and it'd probably be best since the girls will be going back soon and people will find it a little suspicious that four teenage boys aren't in school, not to mention Splinter insists on it."

We all looked at Splinter. "Indeed, my sons. Now that you are able to, I ask for you all to receive the education you require. With the help of Miss O'Neil and the girls, I am sure you will find a way to attend."

Donnie nodded. "Like I said, we'll be able to. Anyway, this also means we can go out during the daylight, but we still can go out at nights too. Which reminds me, this thing doesn't last for long. Unless you use this special app," he brings out his shellphone and points to an app, with a timer as the logo, "You'll be turned back into a turtle by nightfall, which is now around, say, 9-9:30 until we have to change our clocks again."

"OK, but what does the app do that would change that?" Leo asked.

"Well, by changing some things on this app, it'll give you more time to be a human. So you could press it to let you remain human for two more hours. But if you're still human by 1 am or if you haven't done anything on the app that would help you, you'll be turned into a turtle until the morning."

"And what if you wished to turn back into a turtle, Donatello?" Splinter asked, now walking towards us.

"Yeah. And how are you gonna use your weapons? You can't walk around carryin' them without gettin' arrested on the spot." Maggie added, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer.

"Well, again, that's what the app's for. Turn back into a turtle and your weapons will be there with you!" With that, Donnie took out his phone, stepped away from me a little, then pressed a button and in a flash, he turned back into the purple-bandana turtle I fell in love with. "See? And since it's daylight I can turn back into a human!" He pressed on the screen again and turned back into a human. Mikey and Hannah both stared in awe.

"Woooooooah." they both replied, with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Sounds good, brainiac." Raph added, smirking. "There's no way dis could backfire, right?"

"We haven't blown up yet, right?" Sam replied, smiling at Donnie. "I don't know how you're gonna top this one, Donnie!"

I hugged him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Oh, he'll find something, I'm sure."

He kissed my hand, squeezing it tightly. "We'll see." he walked away from me and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned around once he realized we were all staring at the back of his head.

He smirked. "Well, guys? Let's test these things out!"

* * *

**SORRY!**

**I'm sorry that took longer than it needed to be, guys! I've been super busy with stuff and I've been fixing this whole thing since originally this chapter had a TON of mistakes. That, and you guys wouldn't have wanted me to keep the origional chapter *shakes head* I'd get tons of hate mail. **

**Also: I'm thinking about writing another story, guys! Don't worry, I'm still writing this, guys. I was thinking about writing a different story, too! **

**Ehh, we'll see what happens, right?**

**LATERS!**

**-Irish Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

(Leo's P.O.V)

"Are...are we sure about this, guys?" I asked as we walked down the sewers. I tugged at my shirt, which felt really weird on me, much like everything a human has, I guess.

By the way, I'm Leonardo. But from a weird feeling in my chest, I have a feeling you know me pretty well.

"C'mon, Leo! When do we ever get to do something like this?!"

"Leo, you're insane."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Fearless." All three of my brothers said, making me smirk.

Sam elbowed me in the ribs. "C'mon, Leo! It'll be fun! You'll get to see things from _our _point of view, now." She winked, linking her arm in mine.

I smiled at her. "I guess so. It's just, what if-"

"Leonarod Hamato, if you say that people are not gonna like you, I will kick you on your shin, knee you to the ground, and dunk your head in crap water till it fills your head." she interrupted, punching my arm.

I rubbed my arm playfully, chuckling. "You sound _familiar."_

"Oh, shut it." she laughed, kissing my cheek then walking up ahead with Maggie. I watched her for a little while, feeling a smile creep up.

If you had told me I'd be dating a girl like Samantha; a mutant turtle with a beautiful ginger, I would have called you crazy and hurt you so. But here we are, and I still find me falling for her.

It took Mikey waving a hand in my face to snap me out of it. "Hello? Earth to big brother!"

I shook my head. "What?"

He laughed. "You zoned out. Welcome back to earth, Captain Fearless Leader!" he joked, and I looked over at Hannah and we both rolled our eyes.

"Babe, that was so bad I can actually _smell _it!" she teased, earning a pout from Mikey.

We soon reached a ladder, the sunlight shinning through. I looked over at my brothers and we all shared the same feeling: nervousness.

Maggie began climbing before stopping to look at us. "You guys comin'? We're burning daylight!"

"It's only nine o'clock, Maggie." Freda replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's an expression, nerdy. Anyway, come on! This'll be fun, I promise." With that, she climbed on, opened the lid carefully, then slipped into the sunlight. None of us moved until Mikey grinned, shoved through us, then quickly climbed up.

I looked at Raph, who moved away from me. "Afta you, Fearless."

I looked at Donnie. "Scientists first."

Donnie, confused, looked at Freda, bowing towards her. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes. "_Men." _She then walks past us and climbed up the ladder, her head held high. I then sighed and followed after her, Sam coming behind me. I took a deep breath as I climbed up into the sunlight, feeling my arms being pulled by Maggie and Mikey. I looked around after they pulled me up, the sunlight feeling really, really good.

"Wow!" Mikey gushed, breathing in and out deeply. "I feel a bit more free in the daytime! Especially since no one can judge me because I'm...well, yeah. No one can judge me!"

Raph climbed up after me. "Damn, does that sun feel good. It's been a while, ain't it?"

"Well, besides going out at night, yeah it's been a while." Donnie replied, climbing up slowly as Freda grabbed his arm to hoist him. I looked around the alley. I was so use to seeing it in the dark that I had to do a double take. Of course, I know what they look like, but I never imagined walking around seeing them during the day. The only look during the day we normally get is when we go to the farm house in the summer, which we haven't been to in some time.

Donnie closed the sewer lid. "Alright, guys. We're new on the scene, so whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." We all looked over at Mikey.

He, in response, put up his hands in defense. "Hey! I can't help it if I'm so attractive that I stop traffic."

Maggie snorted. "Yeah, cause that's why."

Donnie cleared his throat. "Well, I'd say, boys, we should walk around with _our _women, so why don't we meet up at the-"

"Pizza shop! See ya then!" Mikey shouted, grabbing Hannah's arm and dragging her down the alley. Hannah shot us all a 'help me' look before they were out of sight, disappearing in the crowded city sidewalks.

"Well, if dat's all, then we're outta here. See ya fellas lata." Raph said, walking past us with Maggie following behind.

"Maggie, be smart." Sam warned, winking.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Sammy, who the hell do you think I am?"

"A trouble magnet?"

"Oh shut up, souless." Maggie then huffed off after Raph. Donnie, linking arms with Freda, smiled at me and they walked off, probably to the science museum or something.

Sam shrugs at me. "Well, guess _we_ don't really have a plan. Do you want to go anywhere?" she asked.

I shrugged back. "I've got no clue what I want to do." I then slightly smiled. "How does Central Park look this time of year?"

"The leaves are beginning to change colors, tourist season is increasing, and it's the perfect amount of sunshine." I then grabbed her hand and, kissing it until she blushed, smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

(Maggie's P.O.V)

"So you know where we're going, genius?" I asked the boy walking in front of me, who snorted in reply.

"'Course I do."

"Care to tell me?"

He snorted again. "Nope. It ain't anywhere special, if dats what yer thinkin'."

I groaned as I continued to follow him, glancing around at the people walking beside us, nobody daring to return my glance. It's amazing how in such a big city like New York, it's so hard to find someone who would even give you a sideways glance.

Good grief, this whole 'dating' has turned me into some sort of cheeseball. I have never had a thought like that before in my life. I have never cared about how other people have seen me, because I always know that they think I'm just another low-life street punkette, destined to wind up behind bars like every other one like me. But, no thanks to Raph, suddenly, I want people to look at me, giving me a look of approval. I want them to give a look that tells me it's alright to date Raph, and that I'm not going to get hurt doing so.

"Babe?" a voice finally said, and I looked over to see Raph was finally walking by my side. "Babe, ya OK?"

I nodded, snorting. "Of course. Why the heck wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, looking forward. "Ya looked like ya were thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

"Am I allowed to wonder where we're going?"

"We're there." We stopped walking, and standing before me was...a gym? A workout gym?

I looked over at him, raising my eyebrows. "You wanted to work on your six-pack?"

He chuckled. "Funny. No, we're gonna have ourselves a _rematch._"

I felt my stomach drop as we walked in. "A r-rematch?" I gulped.

He grinned. "Yup. Ya unfairly beat me last time, so I demand a rematch, and what betta place ta do so?" He spread his arms out wide , showing a gym with a bunch of men or woman working out, a sign pointing to a practice ring down the hall.

I sniffed the air. "How about a place where they use more dioderent?" I teased, nodding my head towards a group of men staring at their reflection.

He laughed. "We'll go into da ring if it bothas ya out here." He started to walk but stopped, his face suddenly dead serious. "Y-yer OK with us bein' here, ain't ya?"

I made a face at him. "Is there a reason why I wouldn't be?"

"Well, I didn't know if ya were expectin' a walk or-" I stopped him by kissing him, making his face redder than his hair. I stopped and smirked.

"Look, _darling, _I honestly don't care if our date night is a wrestling match followed by drinking out at a bar. If I'm with you, that's good enough for me. We may be dating, but don't think for one _second _I'm gonna turn into those girls who give a crap about how they look while out with their boyfriend." _Oh wow, you liar. _"Got it, Hothead?"

He put his hands up in defense. "'Ey, just wanted ta check." He then grabs my hand and drags me into the room with the boxing ring, my ultimate death laying before me.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

"Mikey, are you sure about this?" Hannah asked from my side, fixing the orange helmet I put on her her head.

I'm Mikey, by the way. Yeah, you've all heard of me. My name's pretty well known, I don't mean to brag.

I grinned at her. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I then looked over at the skate park in front of us, watching a bunch of teenage kids doing amazing stunts. "You aren't afraid, are you?"

"Why, of course not!" she laughed, sounding so fake. She managed a big grin on her face, though. "I just...didn't want you to get embarrassed by me and my amazing skills."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I _know, _Michelangelo." she replies, returning the look I gave her. I made another face at her before I hopped on my skateboard and kicked off, of course starting with a flip.

Occasionally I'd look for her, but I'd only find her leaning on her skateboard, watching me and biting her lip, staring at the ramp she was standing by. I laughed, continuing to skate but not without looking up at her all the time. Finally, I stopped my board and walked over to her.

"Um, hello? I thought you wanted to show off to me?" I laughed, shrugging my arms. She managed a tiny smile, her cheeks flushed pink. A sudden thought hit me. "You don't know how to skate, do you?"

She scoffed. "Whaaaat? Of course I know how to skate! Who doesn't..." She realizes that I'm not convinced, and sighs. "Yeah, I don't know how to skate. I haven't skated since I was five and that's before my sister took it away."

"For what?"

"Trying to hit her with it, of course!" She rolled her eyes. "We can't all have ninja weapons like you, OK? I gotta use natural resources."

I laughed, kissing her forehead. "Then why didn't you tell me before? I'll show you how." Before I could protest, I lifted her up and put her on my skateboard, chuckling as she scrambled to hold onto me. Man, what I wouldn't give for a camera. I could _so _embarrass her now.

She looked at me, wide-eyed. I lightly pushed her. "Mikey-". She didn't get to finish. She fell down the ramp, bending her knees and screaming. She screamed as she began going up the other ramp, going higher than I ever did. I looked down at my hands.

"Did I really push that hard?"

I looked back up to see she had fallen off the skateboard, and was coming down airborn. She used her arms to cover her face, and soon she landed with a loud noise.

"Babe!" I yelled, jumping down towards her and pushing the other skaters who were standing around her away to get to her. She was laying flat on her face, her arms still close to her face. I kneeled down and turned her over so she could face me.

Her nose looked blue and her helmet cracked, and she had a glare on her face as she shakily reached up her hand and smacked me.

"You moron." she hoarsely whispered, slightly smirking but she tried to stay mad at me. I laughed nervously, picking her up bridal style.

"I didn't expect you to go flying!" I replied, glaring at a few skaters who were trying to check out Hannah. "I thought I pushed you just the right amount! How was I to know you'd go airborn?"

"How about not pushing me at all?" she hissed, leaning into me more. "I looked like an idiot."

"No, you looked like a girl who was pushed by her jerk boyfriend." I mumbled, earning another smack from her. "What is up with you hitting me today?!"

"You're not a jerk, just a moron!" She saw the hurt look on my face and quickly added, "But the best moron boyfriend."

I frowned. "Riiiight. Let's just get you cleaned up and we can go do something else, maybe the arcade, before we meet up with the others at the pizza parlor. Alright?" She nodded. "And Hannah?"

"Hmm?"

I nervously laughed. "C-can we _not _tell Leo about this?"

* * *

(Freda's P.O.V.)

"Was it a good idea to just let your brothers do their own thing?" I asked my boyfriend, wanting to make sure we had done the right thing.

He gave me a funny look, his arm still around me. "Freda, we're highly trained-" he looked around and lowered his voice. "-highly trained ninjas. We're born ready for danger."

"I don't know. I guess I expected Leo to give a lecture about 'how we need to be safe' or 'stranger-danger'. You know, something Leo-type." I explained, glancing at him before continuing to look forward. "It felt strange without him smoldering you with rules and safety regulations."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess Leo seemed to take it easy. I blame Sam for that."

I laughed. "True! I heard he's not quite as uptight."

"I guess! Leo actually let me stay longer in my lab than normal the other day! Not to mention his fights with Raph have kinda toned down. They literally complimented each other's fighting style."

"I'm starting to think Leo's sick." I laughed, Donnie joining in. People began giving us weird looks, as if they just noticed us, and I slowly began to stop laughing, letting a giggle slip through my lips. "So, what do you wanna do? We could go anywhere before we have to meet up with everyone."

He thought about it. "Well, there's the Science Museum...there's the Science Museum..."

"Have you ever been in there?"

He brought his voice low. "In disguise one time. I didn't get the full experience though. My brothers like ruining things for me, from inventions to museums filled with things _I _appreciate."

I slightly frowned a little. "Well, at least they mean well most of the time for you, especially Mikey."

He snorted. "You'd think so."

I slapped his arm. "Alright, alright. So maybe most of the time it's because they like annoying you, but for now we can enjoy the museum together. OK?" He nodded in reply and we headed towards the museum. The whole time we were talking about how his latest invention couldn't go wrong, even with Mikey using it, and how this could really help them out when suddenly this man bumped into me.

"Sorry, sir." I quickly said, turning around only to quickly look back at him. He gave me an emotionless look, his dark glasses covering his eyes and his mouth forming into some sort of snarl, quickly changing into a smirk. I gave him a funny look and I saw his mouth now forming into a smile.

"It's no trouble, my dear." he said towards me, sounding like a hiss. "_This won't be the first time_." I stopped walking and glared at him, trying to figure out if I had seen this guy somewhere before. At school? Please, he doesn't look like any teacher I'd know. A friend? He would've walked up to us and talked. A stranger? Possibly.

An imposter? I've got a feeling that he _is. _

A light touch on my arm brought me back to reality. "Freda, you OK?" I heard Donnie's voice ask, worry found in it.

I looked at Donnie, staring at him before I quickly looked back at the man only to find him gone. "Freda?"

"Y-yeah." I lied, linking arms with Donnie tightly and resting my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew from school."

"Oh, who was it?" Shoot.

"Um, I think a student teacher? You know, ones who help with tutoring or who are training to become teachers in other schools. I can't remember his name, but he looked like one."

"Cool." Donnie then led me off, talking about the museum. I tried to talk too, but I found myself looking back always to see if the man was still there. I did this until we reached the museum steps and I finally felt relief. _At least he's not a stalker._

We walked up to pay for a ticket inside, and you'll never believe who was standing there.

The man. "Ticket for two?" he asked, his glasses still on his face as he slightly smiled at my expression.

I don't remember what Donnie told him, because I think I fainted right at that point.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this took a while! Writer's block, Christmas time, you all know the drill. I hoped I've repayed by making this longer than it was suppose to be. **

**I hope it's OK if I made Bishop a little creepy. I intend for him to scare the girls and so he can try to show them that being with the guys...whoa, spoiler alert!**

**I'll stop talking! :) **

**-Irish Princess**


	5. Author's Note: Important

**Hello, ladies and shellmen. Happy New Year!**

**I regret to inform that...you know what? I'll just say it: I have to go away for a while. I know you're waiting for updates from me, but some confusing things are going on at home, graduations creeping up and just...I don't know, I'm confused. I need time to think. You might see oneshots from me that explains something in a fictional manner, but I just need a little break. **

**I'm really sorry. Think of this as Sherlock: I'm not dead (but lately I've felt like I want to be) but I'm not. I just need time to think and clear things up. If anyone wants to (IDK if its possible) take over my stories? Nevermind. **

**I'll see you all really soon, OK? PM me if you just want to rant on me how I'm awful for leaving you in the dark or if maybe...someone gets it?**

**Thanks, and see you all soon?**

**-Irish Princess**


End file.
